Soccer Ball
by cheelchan
Summary: He smirked as he saw a soccer ball rolling by, "Chotto matte!" a familiar voice shouted, he turned to see a familiar raven-haired girl, only she looked mature, "Tou-Toushiro?" HitsuKarin or ToushiKarin...


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor any of its characters.

* * *

**_Soccer Ball  
_**

* * *

Today was the big day!

The day when they were having the soccer game!

These thought surrounded Karin's thoughts as she glanced at the calendar.

It has been 6 years since the Winter War ended. She went out of her room, fully-dressed while passing by her Ichi-nii's room. She opened it, which revealed that the substitute shinigami was at it again. She shook her head in disbelief and went down.

"Karin-chan!" she turned to see Yuzu,

"Eh? Yuzu? Doushite ka?"

"Let's eat breakfast now!" Yuzu told her.

"Eh? Ah. Breakfast. Right..." she said as she chuckled lightly, "I'll call Ichi-nii." she added and went back to her brother's room again. She wondered if he was battling hollows again. She sighed and decided that she'll had to lie to her sister once again for her Ichi-nii's sake before going out of the said brother's room.

* * *

Up and Down.

Up and Kick.

That's what Karin did to the ball. Her soccer ball. She kicked the ball once again but it went out of the bag and it fell down the stairs.

"Oy! Matte! Chotto matte!" Karin said as she ran towards the ball,

"Is this yours?" A voice asked,

"Toushiro?"

"What do you mean Ojyou-san?" a white-haired man replied,

"Ahhh. Iee. Betsuni. You just kinda looked like someone I knew." she replied while grinning sheepishly.

"Ukitake Jyuushiro, by the way." the man introduced himself. Karin, thinking it would be rude since she mistook him for the 10th division captain,

"Kurosaki Karin. Well then, bye." she said as she picked her ball and left,

"KUROSAKI?"

* * *

Karin, finally arriving at the stadium, went straight to her team.

* * *

Meanwhile, a white-headed lad arrived from Soul Society.

"Hmmm. Hissashiburi." He said as he glanced at the surroundings,

"Taichou! Matte!" A strawberry-blonde woman said,

"Matsumoto, let's have our gigais already." he said as he left, while the woman followed him.

* * *

Karin, dressed in her red soccer uniform, was playing for Karakura High School, and of course, the Ace Player, despite her age. She grinned as she kicked the winning goal and the referee blew the whistle, indicating that they won the Championships.

* * *

"Hitsugaya."

"Ah, Ukitake-san."

"I see. So you were the back-up, after all."

"Ah hai." The younger 'Shiro' was about to leave when,

"Matte. I have some treats here for you." The 13th division captain told to his fellow captain as he gave some sweets and treats to Toushiro, who was sweatdropping and was thinking on when all of them would stop treating him like a kid, despite him, being taller than he was in the past.

"Bye then!" The older 'Shiro' replied leaving the Hyourinmaru-wielder puzzled.

* * *

SLURP!

"Oishi! I really love these sushi. And also, the ramen here is the best!" a teammate of Karin said as Karin replied with an, "Oh." as she stirred the bowl with her chopsticks.

Once again, her soccer ball went out of its bag. Seeing that it went out of the restaurant already,

"Be right back! I'll just get my ball!" Karin said as she went out.

"Oy! Karin! It's snowing, you know!"

* * *

He looked at the sky. It was snowing. Well, it was normal for him especially since his zanpakutou's element was ice.

He smirked as he saw a soccer ball rolling by,

"Chotto matte!" a familiar voice shouted,

He turned to see a familiar raven-haired girl, only she looked mature,

"Tou-Toushiro?"

* * *

She was hoping she was not wrong, like the earlier incident or else, she'll have to think that she had gone crazy over him.

"Kurosaki?"

She smirked. It was him, after all.

He kicked her ball towards her direction, but she ran towards him and hugged him. It was Toushiro, after all.

"Kurosaki?" his voice told her that he was puzzled, she released him from her embrace, but he hugged her back and she leaned on him.

"Hissashiburi neh, Toushiro.",

"Hai Hissashiburi." and the former's lips were greeted by the latter.

* * *

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked as she stopped her tears by looking down and closing her eyes. He caressed her cheek and said,

"Who knows." The both of them smirked while he went inside the Senka Gate.

* * *

* * *

cheel: So? How was it? Thanks for bearing up with me!

* * *


End file.
